Anthony Romeri
Anthony Romeri is a former professional wrestler, and is the current owner of the CWF, or Championship Wrestling Federation. History Anthony Romeri grew up in the big city, with no family and no friends. He learned to fend for himself at a very early age, and soon realized that he couldn't depend on anyone but himself for his survival. Rooting through trashcans became his trip to the supermarket, petty theft his profession. One day, Anthony tried to pick the pocket of a very large and muscular man. The man caught him in the act, and threw a punch. The under-fed Anthony ducked. The man, surprised, threw another punch. It was also easily avoided, and the man laughed. He introduced himself as Big Bubba, a professional wrestler. Anthony knew nothing about the sport, so Bubba decided to take the kid under his wing and bring him to his next show. What Romeri saw amazed him. The acrobatics, the power, the agility. From then on, he and Bubba trained every day to become the best wrestler and best athlete he could. Three years later, Romeri made his professional wrestling debut against Big Bubba at a local promotion's house show. He won that match with an Exterminator on Bubba, and the promoter liked his style so much that he recommended him for the jump to the big leagues: the Championship Wrestling Federation. Romeri debuted on CWF two months later, and he was an immediate success. The crowd loved his no-nonsense attitude towards the sport, and his unfailing will to succeed. On several occasions, Romeri won the CWF Heavyweight Title on 4 occasions, defeating the likes of George Hammerstein, Monty Norris, and the incomparable "Dozer". However, ten years after his first appearance, CWF shut down for financial reasons. Romeri was heartbroken. His whole life had led up to this moment, and it seemed like it was about to come to an end. He floundered for several years in other organizations before he hit an epiphany: Why not create a new CWF, a better one, one with more monetary stability. For years, he worked to get the organization off the ground, but he soon realized that he would not be able to wrestle in it. His body had grown old on him. Nevertheless, he moved forward, and 37 years into his life, Anthony Romeri lived his dream: to be the proud owner of the Championship Wrestling Federation. Personal Life * Romeri is happily married to the love of his life, Stacie Johnston. They have two children together, Bobby and Karen Romeri. * Recently, Anthony bought a golden retriever to keep his family protected while on the road. He named the dog Bubba after his own deceased trainer. * It was rumored that Romeri was having an affair with one of the members of his staff. These claims were irrefutably struck down when the worker in question married then-wrestler Monty Norris. Romeri was the best man. * Romeri has two tattoos on his left arm. One of them is of a dragon coiled around a turnbuckle, the other is of a flaming skull. Romeri hates both tattoos, as they were received during a misspent youth. He tries to cover them at all times. Wrestling Moves Finishing and Signature Moves :The Exterminator - (Spinning Fireman's Carry Facebuster) :Good Night, And Good Luck - (Roundhouse Kick to the Jaw, followed by Leg Sweep)'' :Staten Island Ferry - (Top-Rope Sit-Out Texas Piledriver) :The Introduction - (Belly-to-Back Inverted Mat Slam) Basic Movelist :Big Boot :Clothesline :Belly-to-Belly Suplex :German Suplex :Belly-to-Back Suplex :Sleeper Hold :Triangle Hold :Samoan Drop :Big Splash :Flying Clothesline Wrestling Accomplishments and Facts Wrestling Accomplishments :4-Time CWF Heavyweight Champion :2-Time CWF Television Champion :3-Time CWF Tag Team Champion - 3x with Frederick Armstrong Theme Music :"Epic" - Faith No More (current) :"Them Bones" - Alice in Chains (as CWF owner)